wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabre
The island kingdom of Sabre is made up of 7 realms and an isle consisting of 8 small islands. Sabre is the land where all the mythical Werelords reside, all thought to be extinct or thought never to have existed in the first place. The entire nation is ruled by King Crag, a powerful weregriffin. It is located far off the east coast of the jungle continent, Bast, and a ways to the south of the Lyssian realm of Omir. It is within the Sabre sea, named after Sabre itself. It has 7 main sections that include Magetop, Valetop, Weathertop, Clifftop, Hilltop, Cloudtop and Leaftop. The line of islands is called The White Isle. 3 rivers run through the island: the Burtock, Vale, and Mage rivers. In the center of the island, is what is known as the World Tree. It is a single tree that is, by itself, roughly the size of the Dyrewood from Lyssia. The tree covers half the lands of Sabre, including Magetop, Valetop, Leaftop, and Weathertop. Very few even among the Magisters Guild in Lyssia know of Sabre's existence if any do at all. The realm is not a closely kept secret, it is just not well known for the Sabrellians have never made any effort to connect with those of Bast or Lyssia. The 8 realms of Sabre house a variety of different werelords and wereladies within its borders including weregriffins, weredragons, flying weremonkeys, flying werehorses Valetop The capital of Sabre, Valetop is located in the gigantic trunk of the World tree, which is hollowed out leaving a space several times the size of Brackenholme within the trunk. This is where primarily the WereGriffins and humans live. Valetop is also home to much of the royalty of the different realms. Valetop is also Sabre's center of trade, being the most wealthy and populated of the seven other lands. King Crag and his family all live at the very top of the ancient tree and from there, they can view the entire realm as well as the White Isle in the distance. The height of the World Tree is over 1000 feet high and the trunk is easily 50 feet wide. Although the center and base of the tree is totally hallowed out, the combined magic of all the Werelords in Sabre allow the tree to continue to live and even grow slightly over long periods of time. The branches of Sabre are extremely thick and long covering three more of the Sabrellian lands besides Valetop itself. Magetop The Dragonlord and Magister capital of Sabrel, located in the World Tree's branches of the northern-most area of Sabre, on the opposite side of Mage River from Valetop. This is where the King's counsil of Magisters live (a group containing the eight, most powerful Magisters of each Werelord race in Sabre, excluding King Crag himself). This is also where the Great Library (the greatest collection of books and knowledge in all the world) resides. Magetop is the home of the great Dragonlords who originally invented the ancient language of Magick. Magetop is also where all the young magisters go to train under the studious and powerful WereDragons. Leaftop The smallest but liveliest of the 7 Sabrel lands. Leaftop is home to the Flying Weremonkeys. The city of Leaftop is located in the branches of the World Tree between the White Isle and the Vale River. The Flying Monkeylords are a very lively bunch and so too is their city, always full of partying and celebration. Hilltop The realm of Hilltop is a very solitary land. It is home to the flying horselords, often called the WerePegasi. Hilltop is one of the four realms not settled in or under the World Tree. It is a valley surrounded by rolling hills on the opposite side of Valetop from the Burtock River. While many WerePegasi reside in the capital of Hilltop, Featherhill, many others are scattered throughout the rolling hills surrounding Hilltop. Weathertop The realm of Weathertop is home to the To be continued... Category:Locations